cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuba
Cuba is a communist, Latin American island nation, located South of the United States mainland. It was part of the World Socialist Alliance during the Great World War III, and was allied with the USSR. Colonial History Cuba had been a Spanish possession for almost four centuries; having been discovered by the Spanish-employed explorer Christopher Columbus in 1492, and colonised in 1511. Disease and exploitation by the Spaniards wiped out the indigenous population. Cuba remained loyal to Spain during the early nineteenth century, when revolutionary actions across the Americas led to colonial independence. Due to Cuba's close proximity to the United States of America, certain parties in both locations had attempted to wrest influence over Cuba from Spain. Eventually, an all-out revolution occurred in the late nineteenth century. In 1898, the USS Maine, an American battleship, arrived in Havana, officially to protect only American residents in Cuba. Spanish leaders and Cuban loyalists saw this as an American attempt at intimidation. The Maine was mysteriously destroyed in an explosion, killing 266 crewmen. Explanations varied widely, from a mere accident to a sneak attack by the Spaniards. Propelled by an increasingly sensationalist press and militant public, the United States government resolved to intervene in the conflict. The Spanish-American War was possibly the most one-sided fight that the US ever participated in; with Spanish navy and army forces in both the Atlantic and Pacific oceans being defeated easily (US casualties due to disease outnumbered battle casualties by an almost eight-to-one margin). America emerged as a world power, and began to take a more assertive diplomatic stance, while Spain's defeat destabilised its political leadership. Independent Cuba A constitutional, free Cuba lasted for roughly 20 years, during which it faced economic disparity and social unrest, some of it violent. Cuba experienced several military coups during this period as well. By the late 1950s, Fidel Castro, a communist guerrilla had gained control over the government. Obviously, a communist regime within striking distance of the state of Florida irked the United States government; but several plans to overthrow or assassinate Castro ended in failure. With the return of Soviet prominence in world affairs, Cuba joined the allegedly peaceful World Socialist Alliance, and colluded with the Soviet military as well. Great World War III During the Great World War III, Cuba was the site of Soviet Nuclear Missile Silos, set up to check US power in the region. When the Allies began to look for a site to invade Moscow via Chronosphere, the Florida Keys were chosen. However, given their proximity, the nuclear missiles in Cuba needed to be dealt with first. The Allies dismantled the nuclear launchers, effectively negating the threat Cuba posed. WWIII In the Allied perspective, Soviet scientist Gregor Zelinsky defected to the Allies and told them that the Soviets were planning to double cross the Allies and have stationed a large force in Cuba's capital, Havana. Commander Giles and a successful unnamed Allied Commander was dispatched with a few spies and a disguised Mirage Tank to verify the scientist's claims. Sure enough, Soviet forces in Havana were on a war footing. It turned out the city's sport facilities have been converted into hangars for Kirov Airships, armed with 50 megaton bombs ready to attack US cities. Reinforcements were sent in to deal with the threat. Military Cuba, as a valuable member of the World Socialist Alliance, had access to the full Soviet arsenal. Cuba also has a large number of Terrorists, men so fully dedicated to the cause of global revolution, that they will lay down their lives to destroy their foes. Category:Red Alert 2 Countries Category:Red Alert 3 Countries Category:Countries